Many governments, as well as gaming organizations, sponsor wagering games known as lotteries for fund raising purposes. A typical lottery game entails players selecting permutations or combinations of numbers. This is followed by a “draw,” in which the lottery randomly selects a combination or permutation of numbered balls. Prizes are awarded based on the number of matches between a player's selection and the drawn numbers.
Lotteries have become an important source of income to governments as they shoulder much of the financial burden for education and other programs. However, as governments have grown more dependent on lotteries it has become a challenge to encourage participation in lotteries and, thereby increase sales.
Thus, there is a need for lottery games that combine the attraction of a large lottery-style prize, the excitement caused by the anticipation of the realization of a triggering event, and the well-liked structure of a raffle for the purposes of keeping current lottery game players active in the lottery, as well as enticing new players to participate in lottery games.